Crystalized Memories
by Yami Akurei
Summary: Roxas' first snow; an important experience for the young boy. But is there trouble looming beneath the white purity? Fluffy one-shot with a lemon zest. Yaoi; don't read if you don't like. You've been warned.


Hello everyone! I'm still going strong on my addiction to the AkuRoku. Hell even I'm surprised with my increase of AkuRoku reading. XD I've gone from Obsessive to Incredulously Obsessive. Its something I'm fond of. But yes, this is an AkuRoku fic; one I like to call a Fluffy One-shot with a Lemon Zest. (Which sort of makes me hungry; I don't know about you guys.) Also! I'm currently writing another AkuRoku fic, but its longer than a one-shot and I don't want to post it until I'm done. Hopefully I found a cure to my inability to stick to one story. …well, sort of.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts you KNOW there'd be gay porn everywhere it could possibly be. And better yet, it wouldn't always have plot.

Roxas held tightly to Axel's hand as they entered the Lounge Room to The Castle That Never Was, not because he was afraid the redhead would run and go set something on fire; not this time at least. No, rumor was it that there was a new unexplored world and Roxas really wanted to go.

Axel yawned and peered around the lounge, "So why are we going again Rox?"

Roxas looked over and pouted, "I already told you. I wanna go see snow."

Axel sighed, "But some other team's there investigating it right now. I don't like to share worlds with people; you know that."

Roxas sighed this time, "And I've told you this already too, I traded the mission from Xaldin and Demyx. It'll just be the two of us."

Axel felt the beginning of a grin grace his features, "Just the TWO of us Roxy? No one else?"

Roxas rolled his eyes; hearing the grin in Axel's voice, "Yes, just the two of us. But don't you dare get any perverted thoughts about what you think we're going to do there. Axel, you KNOW this'll be the first time I see snow. I want it to be a pure experience; not dirtied by your perversion."

Axel feigned innocence, "Roxy, how could you think something like that? I would never ruin a perfect day for you. You know that."

Roxas raised an eyebrow; not believing an ounce, "Right."

He opened a Portal to the Darkness as he thought to himself, 'Maybe I should've just traded with Xaldin and kept Demyx. Naw, maybe he'll actually behave himself. …oh who am I kidding? Last time I thought that he tried to rape me in Aggrabah.'

Regaining what was left of his limitless excitement for the day's activities Roxas tugged Axel's hand and they began heading towards The Land of Dragons. Axel couldn't contain a smile as he watched his young lover as they arrived towards the bottom of the mountain.

Roxas frowned, "I thought it was supposed to be snowy."

Axel chuckled and pointed, "It is snowy. Up there."

Roxas followed the redhead's digit towards the top of the mountain, "You mean we have to exercise?"

Axel ruffled the blonde's hair, "Yep. Now we better get going before it gets too dark."

Roxas sighed as they began heading up the mountain; destroying whatever Heartless decided to cross their path. Axel smiled; it had been far too long since they had been put on a mission together. Xemnas knew about the two's "nighttime activities", seeing as how he PERSONALLY decided to go in search for the precious Keyblade wielder and caught the two messing around in Axel's room. They hadn't gotten in trouble; excluding the fact that Mr. Numero Uno decided that they had enough time together at night and didn't need to risk mission with their relationship. Axel had only decided it fit to catch him and Saix in action in his office then burn random possessions in both their rooms.

Axel snickered to himself; good times, good times, "So Roxy, why the urge to see snow? Its nothing important, and it's a hazard to my good looks."

Roxas scoffed, "You mean the gallons of gel that your hair uses? And don't you ever listen to me? I know I've told you at least three times; I've never seen snow before. Its something I've always wanted to see."

Axel frowned, "Hey, I don't use gel. I told you these are natural; they just don't do well with water."

Roxas continued on; leaving Axel to wallow, "Yeah sure. Now I want to see the snow. Are you coming or not, 'cause you know I'll leave your ass here."

Axel snickered, "You'd never leave this ass. Wasn't it just last night as I was changing that you said you could never give it up?"

Roxas smiled a little, "No, I said I could never give you up; not it. There's a difference."

Axel scoffed and stopped walking; crossing his arms over his chest, "There's no difference; its attached ever-so-perfectly Roxy. Leaving it would be leaving me and I know you couldn't do it."

Roxas smirked, "Oh yeah? Watch me as I leave you AND that ass."

Axel waited a few moments; listening to Roxas' sneakers step over the gravel before Axel ran to him, "I'll be good I promise!"

Roxas laughed as the redhead hugged Roxas around the shoulders, "Yeah sure."

Axel pouted, "I can."

Roxas rolled his eyes; stifling a chuckle, "Oh really now?"

Axel surveyed their surroundings before noticing they'd made it to the top of the mountain; he bit his lip from grinning before knocking the blonde backwards and straddling him, "No. Not really."

Roxas laughed between kisses from the redhead, "I knew it. C'mon I wanted to play with the snow before you did something like this."

Axel grinned and began moving his kisses towards Roxas' neck, "You are playing with it. Just in a different way than you expected."

Roxas tilted his neck back; Axel did have a point. Then again Axel was always good at twisting situations so that they made sense; in a sexual way.

Axel smirked as he began nipping Roxas' neck, "So, do I get the green light?"

Roxas moaned lightly and Axel chuckled; taking that for a yes. He moved his hand to unzip Roxas' coat slowly. He stuck his hand in the snow for a few moments before slowly dragging his fingers down Roxas' chest.

Roxas yelped and almost jumped up, had it not been for Axel's added weight, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Axel looked at the blonde; confused, "You mean that didn't feel good?"

Roxas scowled, "No. It was really cold dammit."

Axel smirked, "Then let me warm you back up; I'll set your body on fire Roxy."

Roxas smiled lustfully as Axel began unzipping his jacket and placed it in the snow as a cover for the blonde to use. Axel helped Roxas remove his jacket and place it beside the redhead's. Axel let out a predatory growl before assaulting the blonde's chest; nipping a perked-up bud before swirling his tongue around the areola. Roxas arched his back towards the redhead, trying to get more body contact.

Axel smirked against the nipple and lightly dragged his tongue down the blonde's abdomen; towards the area they both wanted. Axel nipped lightly as he neared Roxas' naval; trying not to leave a mark too early. Roxas moaned louder as Axel began kneading his erection while trying undo the blonde's pants. Axel nearly made a sound of victory as he removed final button before quickly slipping the blonde's pants and boxers off him. Roxas gasped as the cold air blew over him; unaccustomed to being nude in anywhere but his or Axel's bedroom.

Axel moved up to the blonde's ear and whispered huskily, "Aw poor Roxas, you still look so cold. Maybe some body-to-body contact might help that."

Roxas whimpered as he let out breathily, "P-please do."

Axel smirked as he began removing his own pants and boxers; grinding down on Roxas. Roxas let a shaky moan as he grinded up against Axel. Axel placed three of his fingers near Roxas' mouth as he took them in his mouth; giving them each a decent coating of saliva. Axel removed them slowly; his own erection aching from the lack of attention.

Slowly Axel moved his hand behind Roxas and inserted one of his digits into the boy. Roxas stiffened a moment before taking a deep breath to relax before Axel added another digit and began moving them to open the boy. Roxas barely noticed as Axel inserted a third finger as he hit the spot that made Roxas arch up and cry out.

Axel nibbled on an earlobe as he asked smugly, "Did I do something right?"

Roxas growled as Axel stopped moving, "You know you did. Now continue."

Axel snickered as he removed his fingers and moved himself in front of the blonde's entrance. Taking a deep breath Roxas relaxed as he felt Axel slid into him and waited for the blonde to get adjusted. Roxas took a few deep breaths before squeezing the redhead's shoulders; a signal for him to continue.

Axel grunted as he removed himself slightly before slamming back into the blonde; trying to find the spot where Roxas would get the most pleasure. It only took a few corrections in angle before Roxas arched and cried out; digging his fingernails into the redhead. Axel bit his lip to keep from whimpering from the sudden attack and instead focused himself more on trying to have the blonde cry out his name in ecstasy.

Roxas lost track of time as Axel pummeled into him; hitting his spot each time. White spots covered his vision as he tried to look up at his lover. Roxas cried out as he tilted his head back and Axel took advantage of the exposed flesh; nipping at it fiercely. Axel groaned as he felt himself nearing his end and grabbed Roxas' erection and began pumping it in time with their thrusts. Roxas tensed as he felt himself nearing his edge; crying out his lover's name, he released himself. Axel felt Roxas' muscles tighten as he released himself too.

Axel removed himself before collapsing on the blonde; he relaxed a moment before kissing Roxas' cheek, "So, what do you think of the snow?"

Roxas grimaced; not fond of the extra weight as he tried to calm himself, "Its too damn cold. Next time we're going to a beach instead."

Axel chuckled, "Whatever you say. As long as I'm getting lucky again, we'll go wherever you want Roxy."


End file.
